In vehicles, it has been common to utilize side marker lamps which are mounted on the vehicle along the sides of the vehicle near the front and rear edges to indicate the overall length of the vehicle as well as along intermediate locations on the sides of the vehicle. It has also been common to utilize clearance lamps at the front or rear of a vehicle near the upper left and right extreme edges to indicate the overall width and height of the vehicle.
In one type of side marker lamp that has been conventionally used, the lamp comprises a housing in which a pair of bulbs is mounted and a lens overlying the housing. In such a lamp, the housing includes a peripheral wall having end portions that normally prevent illumination longitudinally so that the side marker lamp cannot be utilized at the corners of the vehicle as a clearance lamp and side marker lamp.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a combination clearance and side marker lamp that can be utilized at the front and rear of the vehicle to delineate the overall width, height and length of the vehicle and can also be used as a side marker lamp on the side of the vehicle.